


女装大神

by jkwyb



Category: xz/wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小赞x王一宝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkwyb/pseuds/jkwyb
Summary: 我是新手，亲爱的读者们喜欢我的文请点赞，如觉得不好感谢你来的批评与指正。
Relationships: 小赞与王一宝的恋爱故事
Comments: 2





	女装大神

第一章

1.

一条古老的小巷里，一位少年正拿着一张写了地址的，纸张正在迷茫的左顾右望，像是找不到方向。

突然一声声疙瘩疙瘩的声音进入了他的耳朵，他回头看向发生源，一位身穿红色旗袍，的女孩正走过来，红色高跟鞋咯哒咯哒的声音好像踩在了他的心上 一双又白又直的大长腿，在她的旗袍下若隐若现，旗袍包裹着饱满的屁股，一扭一扭的特有风情，腰细的像纤柳，头发长而乌黑发亮，随着风飘荡，看起来好像很柔顺的样子，看见那张脸就像天女下凡一样一时让他看呆了。

小赞感觉到了眼神，看过去，对方像一个未成年的少年就直走过去。问你在这里做什么？

王一宝回过神来，看到对方正对着他笑，对上他的眼睛不由恐慌的向后退了退，小赞见对方长得还不错，又如此的清涩，有点忍不住想挑逗他一下。 

笑眯眯的对他道：那么紧张干嘛？我又不会吃了你。

王一宝，看到 她洁白的小脸，笑起来很好看，很可爱，露着牙齿像一只小白兔，你想着怎么会有这么好看又可爱的人？王小宝看着他有点入迷了，愣了在哪里。

小赞又对他说弟弟是第一次来这里玩吗？ 我告诉你，这里可好玩了。要不要和姐姐一起玩？小赞向他抛了个媚眼道：保证让您爽。

王一宝的耳朵迅速红了，低下头不敢看他。小赞还想说什么 突然他们两个听到一声女声，像一个妇女的声音。 

妇女说：一宝来了，怎么那么久才到？ 你妈跟我说打电话跟我说你几点都到站了？我还纳闷你怎么那么久还没来到原来是在这里？怎么会那么久？是不是忘了去我家的路了？

王一宝点点头。

小赞笑了笑说：想起来了，妇女道原来他就是你说的那你的那个侄子。

妇女也对小赞笑了笑，说我还有事要出去一趟，你就先把他带去过去，我跟你说给他安排好的房间。真是麻烦你了。

红姐，说什么呢一家人客气什么？

妇女转身走了，小赞对王一宝说：你跟着我吧，我带你过去。

2.

王一宝去到那个百货店买了点生活用品，看见旁边的粉店，一阵香味入鼻，肚子配合的咕咕叫了起来，他走过去。

这个店有点破旧，店里的菜单牌子感觉有点旧了看起来应该是个老店，但是打扫的挺干净的特别是厨房可以通过玻璃看到里面。

老板看到他走过来很热情的让他坐好，问要吃点什么粉，王一宝点了一份老友粉不加辣，吃着有点热，老板给了他一把扇子，对他说：看你这样你是外地人吧？

“嗯！”

“我们这个地方有点穷，店里没风扇别介意啊！”

“嗯”

“老李来两份三鲜老友粉”说话的是一位身穿黑色花纹裙子的妇女，她的身边是一个跟她穿着同款裙子的妇女只是她的是红色花纹。

“来了，这几天都不见你们两个来吃粉了，我都以为你们吃腻了我家的粉去胡二那个新开的店吃去了”

“怎么会，你家的店胡二的那里比得上，我都吃了好十几年了怎么会腻”

“那你们先坐好等下我这就去煮，今天就请你们吃盘卤菜啊！”

“不用了，我们怎么能让你破费呢”

“说什么呢，你们都是我的老顾客了，别客气”

她们在王一宝旁边的桌子坐下。两人在聊聊家常，王一宝在旁边她们说话有点大声，通过她们的聊天可以知道她们两个是闺蜜。

穿黑色花纹的妇女说： “你听说了吗？那个狐媚子整天勾引男人，你要看好你家那个了。”“我刚才看见她穿着红色的旗袍出来，肯定又是去勾引人，你都不知道她走路的时候都不知道有多骚”

王一宝听到红色旗袍就想起那个今天的那个姐姐，有点兴致听着，但对于黑色花纹的妇女说的话有点疑惑。

穿红色花纹的说：“我听说过她，但是都没见过也不知道她是谁”

穿黑色花纹的妇女凑过去对穿着红色花纹的妇女说：“听说她叫小赞！住在李红那里，在李红那里租了两年的房了。”

王一宝将脖子伸过去才能听清楚，想着原来叫小赞，这名字听好听的很适合她。

“听说她以前妓女在发发廊店里工作，后来她们的那个店被查封了，她就来到了这里”

“这么说李红租房给她是因为她们是同行”红色花纹的妇女说。

“粉来喽！你们慢用啊！”老板憨憨一笑

两妇女没再说，拿起筷子就吃，跟老板夸粉很好吃，老味道就是好。

王一宝听了她们的对话心得有点烦闷，那个姐姐他不了解但婶婶在他的印象里他的婶婶人很好。 父母吵架婶婶都会从大老远过来劝架对他们一家都不错，反倒是叔叔整天花天酒地的，听妈妈说叔叔每次惹的祸都是婶婶解决。 有点吃不下准备走，老板热情的送他出了门口。

拿着生活用品回去走到房前就听到了水声，想应该是那个姐姐在洗澡，有点纠结要不要进去，心里想到今天那个姐姐穿红色旗袍时纤细的腰，露出又白又长的腿，还有笑起来很好看的脸，回过神来觉得自己怎么那么龌龊想这些。

手不知不觉 打开了门就看到桌上的衣服，心仿佛要疯狂的跳出来，桌上放着红色旗袍和粉红的蕾丝内衣还有粉红色蕾丝花边的打底裤。一时让他脸红得像苹果一样，裤子里的老二都起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是新手，亲爱的读者们喜欢我的文请点赞，如觉得不好感谢你来的批评与指正。


End file.
